


Sunlight

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Lyra Tabris [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: D4day, Dragon4geDay, Gen, Introspection, Survivor Guilt, post Battle of Ostagar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: It shouldn’t feel this normal. Traveling with a witch of the wilds and a man she'd only met days before.The beginning of a Blight. Almost dying.





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy #Dragon4geday everyone!  
> Tabris was the very first character I made for DAO and her journey and imagining out a whole backstory and journey for her helped suck me into the amazing world and fandom of Dragon Age so it seemed fitting to post another ficlet of her for today. It’s interesting trying to write out headcanons and make them into something resembling a coherent story.

The sunlight seemed unnecessarily bright and strangely...normal as their small group sets off from the Witch’s cottage in the Koricari Wilds. 

Lyra had told Morrigan she was welcome to speak her mind, but even she seemed to be content to walk in silence for now. Whether it was because she was respecting what the two Grey Wardens had lost or reflecting on her own sudden change of fortunes was debatable however.

Either way, Lyra was grateful for the quiet.

Alistair’s grim expression signaled the same.

It **shouldn’t** feel this normal. Traveling with a witch of the wilds and a man she'd only met days before. The beginning of a Blight. Almost dying. Her hand drifts up to her chest where she remembers the first arrow piercing through her armor. It doesn't even ache.

The heat pressed down on them all as they walked. It made her feel even heavier, dragged down by the enormity of the challenge ahead of them. It didn't seem real yet. In her mind Lyra still wondered if maybe someone, somehow, had escaped as they did. Maybe they would find another Warden wandering the wilds, searching for help. Or another soldier. One who'd seen the tower lit and could back up their story and lend weight to their word. 

Lyra shock her head once, sharply. There was no use thinking of what ifs or maybes, she mentally scolded herself. That was a lesson she'd long ago learned. The only thing to do was to keep moving forward. One foot in front of the other. 


End file.
